Mirrorworld
by Lyan
Summary: Edward encontró una forma de probar que venía de un mundo diferente y consiguió cautivar a Alfons sobre su sueño de atravesar la puerta. Premovie, Hei&Ed, AU. TRADUCCIÓN. Hiatus.
1. Influencia demoníaca

**N/T:** Nunca me he metido en algo cómo esto, traducir un fic tan increíblemente largo, pero es DEMASIADO bueno *___*. Y ha echo que caiga totally in love con el Hei/Ed 3.

Anyway, os dejo el link del fic original :3

(ya sabeis, y eso) / s / 3 5 1 7 0 4 3 / 1 / M i r r o r w o r l d (Comeos los espacios xD).

¡Disfrutadlo! (Y si veis alguna cosa extraña o frases sin sentido, decidmelo: esto de la traducción me cuesta un poco xD).

**Disclaimer:** El universo de FMA no me pertenece a mí, sino a BONES y Hiromu Arakawa. Este fic, tampoco es mío, es de Tramontana Keeper (:

* * *

Influencia demoníaca

* * *

Cuando iba por la mitad de otra de sus fantasiosas historias sobre alquimia y monstruos, Edward paró y miró fijamente a Alfons.

—No me estás escuchando.

—¿Eh?

Alfons alzó la vista de sus papeles.

—Por supuesto que estoy escuchando.

—No, no lo hacías—Edward frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos—.Tú no me crees.

Oh, _otra vez no._

—Edward, yo…—Alfons no conseguía imaginar una forma educada de decir "_No, no te creo. Puede que me estés mintiendo, o que estés loco, y sinceramente, no sé que es más perturbador_" —. Son historias muy interesantes—comentó.

La respuesta no satisfizo a Edward, que nunca dejaba estar las cosas hasta que no habían hablado de ellas a fondo.

—No son solo historias—Edward insistió. —Son…- ¡_mírame, joder!_

—Estoy intentando trabajar—Alfons permaneció en su escritorio, tentando de echar fuera a su compañero de piso.

Edward golpeó la mesa fuertemente con sus prótesis.

—¡A la mierda el trabajo! No puedo vivir así…—él se dejó caer en la silla contigua a Alfons, bajando la cabeza—Por favor, Alfons. Crees que estoy loco.

—Yo no creo que estés loco—Alfons maldijo su nula habilidad de comunicación con Edward—Mira Edward, ¿qué problema hay con cómo han ido las cosas hasta ahora?—gentilmente, le tocó a Edward el hombro derecho, el humano, y presionó hasta que él lo miró. —Lo siento. No estaba escuchando. Acaba la historia.—él no podía resistir ver a Edward tan infeliz. Que para ser sinceros, estaba así casi todo el tiempo.

—Tú no sabes cómo es…—la voz de Edward se quebró, en una de sus abruptas transiciones de la ira a la depresión—. Yo quiero…no puedo…

—Estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás para llegar a casa—intentó Alfons. Deseó poder creer en ese mundo, solo si eso hacía feliz a Edward.

—Yo…—Edward le miró repentinamente, con sus ojos dorados totalmente ofuscados—Voy a probártelo ¿Dejarás que te lo pruebe?

Alfons retrocedió ligeramente ante la intensidad de su mirada. Si existía esa prueba…si lo que decía Edward era verdad…eso pondría su propio mundo patas arriba. ¿Cómo podría lidiar con algo cómo eso?

_Dejarás que te lo pruebe. _Edward le estaba ofreciendo un camino. Él podía seguir viviendo en la ignorancia, considerando a su enigmático compañero de piso cómo un bromista.

Y además, si en verdad tenía esa prueba, ¿acaso podría resistirse al científico?

—Muéstramelo.—susurró.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, y entonces la cerró con una pequeña media sonrisa.

Alfons esperaba curioso, con su corazón palpitando fuertemente.

Edward alzó la mano derecho y…¿empezó a desbotonarse la camisa? Era algo difícil de hacer con una sola mano, y sus dedos temblaban por algo similar a la excitación.

El alemán se agitó levemente en su asiento, pensando en cómo y de golpe, toda la situación se había vuelto surrealista. Debía estar soñando, pensó la parte de su cerebro que no había muerto de felicidad ante la perspectiva de Edward desnudándose ante él. Sólo en sus fantasías, mientras estaban teniendo una conversación cualquiera, podía ocurrir algo tan extraño…

Edward gruñó con frustración ante los persistentes botones, y Alfons deseó en silencio que le pidiera ayuda.

Finalmente consiguió quitarse la camisa, y se puso a buscar a tientas las correas que lo unían con su prótesis.

—Aquí—dijo Edward con satisfacción, cogiendo la mano de Alfons y apretándola contra el lado izquierdo de su pecho—Por favor, no grites.

El sonrojo que había ido apareciendo gradualmente, explotó en toda su cara. ¿Gritar? ¿Por qué debería protestar por esto? Alfons respiró de forma entrecortada y dificultosa, con la mano ardiendo por su contacto con la piel de Edward. No podía entender exactamente que quería probar su compañero, pero ciertas partes de su ser estaban disfrutando la situación enormemente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Alfons encontró difícil el oír la voz de Edward, con el potente latido que retumbaba en sus oídos. Toda su atención estaba enfocada desesperadamente en mantener sus dedos quietos sin acariciarlo; se tomó un momento para concentrarse en lo que había dicho Edward.

—¿Eh?

Edward rodó los ojos de forma teatral.

—Idiota. El latido de mi corazón.

¿El latido…? Alfons concentró su atención en la palma de su mano. ¿Dónde…? Se quedó helado inmediatamente. Frenéticamente, empujó su mano contra el pecho de Edward, olvidando la sensación de antes. Su piel seguía cálida, y estaba respirando. _Pero su corazón no estaba latiendo_.

—¡Dios mío!

Alfons alejó su mano inmediatamente, cómo si se hubiera quemado, y se alejó todo lo que pudo. ¡Un demonio! _Edward tenía que ser un demonio_, pensaba fervientemente. ¿Cómo podía vivir si su corazón no latía?

—Alfons, cálmate. —Edward avanzaba hacia él lentamente.

Con vergüenza, Alfons finalmente comprendió su innatural atracción hacía ese hombre. Obviamente, Edward era una especie de súcubo, mandado para tentarlo.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—gritó Alfons, cogiendo un cuchillo de la mesa de la cocina y alzándolo amenazadoramente.

Entró en pánico cuando vio que la amenaza del cuchillo no sirvió de nada, y Edward continuaba avanzando hacia él. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó tener una cruz a mano.

—No voy a hacerte daño—si Alfons le hubiera escuchado, habría sentido la exagerada paciencia de la voz de Edward.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Demonio sin corazón!—le empujó, tratando de alejarlo de él.

En ese momento, Edward se detuvo. Alfons respiró aliviado.

—¿Demonio?—el rubio intentaba aguantarse la risa.

_¿Podré alcanzar la puerta?,_ se preguntaba Alfons fervientemente. No se atrevía a gritar por temor a lo que pudiera hacerle el demonio, pero si tan sólo hubiera habido alguien más con él…quizás podría huir en esa pequeña pausa, pues Edward estaba ocupado riendo histéricamente.

—Oh, por el amor de…

Antes de que el alemán pudiera dar dos pasos, Edward estaba encima de él. _Tiene que ser un demonio, si no, ¿cómo podría Edward inmovilizarme con una sola mano?_, pensaba.

El cuchillo cayó al suelo lejos, y Alfons se protegió la cara con las manos, temblando asustado. Todas las historias de terror que había escuchado alguna vez, aparecieron en su mente de golpe.

—¡Deja de asustarte, joder! ¡Se supone que eres un científico!

Las palabras no tenían ningún significado para Alfons. Todo lo que sabía era qué unas fuertes manos se cerraban alrededor de las suyas y entonces…

Le tomó un par de minutos dares cuenta de que en verdad, no había pasado nada malo, aún. Seguía tirado en el suelo de su apartamento, con Edward sentado en su estómago y una expresión increíblemente humana de molestia en sus bellas facciones.

Los dedos de Edward seguían entrelazados con los suyos y Alfons encontró su palma otra vez aplastada contra el pecho de Edward.

Pero esta vez, el podía sentir el latido imperceptible de un corazón.

—¿Lo ves?—dijo Edward con voz tranquilizadora, pero parecía que seguía luchando contra la risa—. Tengo corazón. Sólo qué en el lado incorrecto.

—¿En el lado incorrecto?—Alfons intentó comprobar la anomalía. Su mano se apretó en el lado derecho del pecho de Edward, donde podía sentir la innegable presencia de un corazón. Experimentando, puso su otra mano en el lado izquierdo. Nada.

—Fui volteado—dijo Edward tranquilamente—, mientras venía hacia aquí. Ahora mismo, soy un espejo de mi mismo. ¿Ves? Todo está en el lado contrario.

—…¿en el lado contrario?

—Sí. Cómo con mi corazón. Por ejemplo, en mi mundo, el brazo que perdí, fue el derecho. Aquí, perdí el izquierdo. La misma historia con mi pierna. Simplemente estoy al revés.

—Así que…—Alfons tragó despacio—…¿no eres un demonio?

Fue algo insultante para él, ver cómo Edward se echaba a reír otra vez.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que había visto reír tantísimo a Edward, tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Podrías haber avisado antes, ¿no?— murmuró Alfons disgustado. Cuando la vergüenza ahuyentó el pánico inicial, un nuevo shock lo sorprendió. Edward estaba diciendo la verdad, comprendió. A pesar de todo, su compañero de habitación en verdad había venido de un universo completamente diferente.

Pero tras _ese _shock, se dio cuenta del hecho de que seguía tirado en el suelo, con un semidesnudo Edward sentado en su estómago. Y si Edward no era un demonio, eso significaba que la pecaminosa obsesión que sentía por ese hombre, era totalmente culpa suya.

De todas las revelaciones de ese día, esa, fue probablemente la peor.

* * *

_**N/T:** En fin, espero que os haya gustado :3. Los reviews serán bien recibidos, lalalah xD._


	2. Larga noche

_**N/A:**__ Desde que el One-shot se ha convertido en un Multi-shot, he decidido cambiar el summary para hacerlo más apropiado. Gracias a todos los que comentaron el primer capítulo, y recordad: seguidores = amor. _

_Beteado por Shichahn y soportado por boxofdoom. El arco fue aprobado por un grupo de amigos míos que no son grandes fans del Hei/Ed, pero ellos dijeron que eran monos. ¿Yay me?_

_**Advertencias: **__Chicos borrachos, Shounen-ai one-side (No durará…). Spoilers pequeños de la película, cómo la existencia de Alfons._

**

* * *

**Larga Noche

* * *

Por alguna razón, Edward parecía pensar, que tras haber demostrado sin lugar a dudas qué sus historias eran ciertas, Alfons lo respaldaría.

Era una "Noche de chicos" en el pub local, y Edward, cómo era costumbre cuando caía borracho, estaba contando otra de sus salvajes historias y aventuras.

Para ser justos, él era bastante popular. A la mayoría no les importaban si las historias eran verdad o no, sólo apreciaban a cualquiera que pudiera contar una buena historia.

La parte buena, reflexionó Alfons, era que conseguía cerveza gratis. No tenía ningún inconveniente en sacar provecho de la popularidad de Edward, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que al susodicho no le importaba mucho.

Cada vez que iba a beber con Edward, siempre se encontraba haciendo el papel de 'canguro', aunque Edward probablemente no apreciaba ese sentimiento. Alfons siempre lo escuchaba con mucha atención para asegurarse de que ninguna de sus historias pasaba a una categoría peligrosa, y también mantenía una oreja pendiente cuando Edward dejaba de divertirse y entre lágrimas hablaba sobre la muerte.

Entonces se disculparía, arrastraría a Edward hasta casa, lo pondría a dormir, y tendría que escuchar de nuevo "El día que morí por segunda vez", por Edward Elric.

Una vez que Edward estuviese a salvo en su cama, Alfons trataría de conciliar el sueño, y se preguntaría a sí mismo por qué exactamente estaba de acuerdo en pasar por todo eso, sólo por el bien de su amigo. La ironía del asunto, y la guinda del pastel para la noche, sería que mientras Edward dormiría como un tronco hasta que se despertara con resaca, Alfons acabaría despertando bañado en sudor frío, y con pesadillas sobre una persecución de monstruos que lo apuñalaban en el pecho.

Esa noche, Alfons se sentó tranquilamente junto con su cerveza, y disfrutó de las emociones que corrían por la cara de Edward. Se permitió a si mismo fantasear sobre la cara de Edward sonrojada mientras él acariciaba su cabello dorado y lo sostenía entre sus dedos, también ruborizado. Alfons se atragantó con la cerveza, y miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie se había dado cuenta. Al día siguiente, justificaría sus fantasías, pensando que estaba borracho. Después de todo, no se puede esperar que uno actúe (en este caso, piense) cómo es debido, cuando se está borracho.

La historia de Edward llegaba a su fin, y cómo era común, no se hicieron esperar los gritos de escepticismo.

—Os digo que es verdad—insistió Edward—Hey, Alfons—repentinamente, lo llamó—. Diles que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Los otros hombres aceptaron el desafío con risas, y centraron su atención en el alemán.

Alfons los miró con horror mientras se ruborizaba violentamente. ¿Qué debía decir? ¡De ninguna manera, iba a decir qué era verdad! ¡Los tomarían por lunáticos!

—Yo…—balbuceó mirando a Edward, que sonreía hacia él, sin absolutamente ninguna idea del problema en el qué lo acababa de meter. Había un obvio desafío en los ojos dorados, y Alfons quiso llorar. ¡No era_ bueno_ con ese tipo de cosas!

—P-por supuesto que es verdad— Alfons escuchó cómo su boca hablaba por sí sola, para su horror. Edward sonrió hacia él, y repentinamente Alfons se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta—. ¡Lo que pasa es que Edward se guarda las mejores historias para sí mismo! Seguro que nunca habéis escuchado sobre esa vez…—y con eso, se metió dentro de una ridícula e improbable historia sobre Central siendo invadida por un puñado de dragones. Qué fue repelida por Edward y su hermano, que crearon una tormenta eléctrica que frió todas las líneas telefónicas.

Vio reír a Edward junto a los demás por la estupidez de su historia, y sintió un escalofrío de emoción.

_Tenemos un secreto_, le quiso decir Alfons a Edward. _Ya no es sólo tu historia, ahora es de los dos porque yo sé que dices la verdad._

Al final, los dos se echaron a reír, porque sabían que Alfons había dicho un montón de tonterías, mientras que Edward había estado diciendo la verdad, y sólo ellos dos se daban cuenta de la diferencia.

* * *

Alfons se sorprendió, por decir poco, cuando fue Edward quién sugirió volver a casa. Era bastante extraño ver a Edward lúcido tras una noche de borrachera, pero Alfons no iba a dejar ir a la oportunidad.

Si bien, eso significaba que de camino a casa, no tendría una excusa para sostener a un Edward borracho, pero por otro lado, un compañero con el que poder hablar, no sonaba mal.

Edward caminaba tranquilamente a su lado, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Alfons de reojo. Llegó a hacerlo tanto, que Alfons empezó a preocuparse por si había dicho algo que no debía.

—No estás molesto porque conté esa historia, ¿no?—era la única cosa que podía diferenciar ese día de otros, y Alfons empezaba a preguntarse si no había una buena idea.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!—Edward lo miró sorprendido—¿Por qué debería molestarme? No es como si fuera real o algo…de todas formas, fue bastante divertida.—repentinamente Edward desvió la vista, y Alfons no tuvo claro si le había visto sonrojarse o no.

—Fue extraño escucharte explicar una historia sobre mí—continuó—.Yo casi…

Alfons tuvo que detenerse y mirar hacia atrás, pues Edward se había detenido en medio de la acera, mirándolo con una curiosa expresión. Cómo era usual, Alfons se sintió inquieto por la intensidad de su mirada, y al mismo tiempo emocionado.

—Alfons—dijo Edward. Su tono era melancólico—. ¿Te…

Cómo no continuó la frase, Alfons habló.

—¿Te…qué?

Edward echo a andar repentinamente.

—¿Qué?—dijo parpadeando con nerviosismo a Alfons.

—¡Ibas a decir algo!

—¿De veras? —Edward sacudió la cabeza sonriendo inocentemente—.Ni idea, supongo que estoy más borracho de lo que creía.

—Tú…—Alfons suspiró, sintiendo su corazón hundirse. De alguna manera, había creído que se habían vuelto más cercanos. Tal vez había imaginado la camarería de esa noche, pues Edward parecía estar bloqueándolo de nuevo. Siguieron caminando, Alfons unos pasos detrás de Edward, aún perdido en pensamientos sombríos. Ser amigo de Edward fue bueno mientras duró, pero él no podía hacer más pese a querer revivir el sentimiento.

Alfons mandó a la mierda su valor, e hizo la pregunta que llevaba tiempo trayéndole de cabeza.

—Edward…¿has estado alguna vez enamorado?

Mierda. Él no quería preguntar _eso_. De forma furiosa, Alfons trató de cambiar la situación de alguna forma antes de que Edward llegara a conclusiones desagradables.

Edward se sonrojó, y Alfons paró de intentar cambiar el tema para convencer a su mente de que las palabras "lindo" y "Edward" no tenían lógica en la misma frase.

—No sé—dijo Edward incómodo. Se las arregló para dejar de sonrojarse, y miró desafiante a Alfons—.Define "_amor."_

¿Por qué se había preocupado siquiera? Se preguntó Alfons. Edward era denso cómo un ladrillo cuando se trataba de esos temas.

—Bueno, —dijo—, supongo que es cuando realmente quieres a alguien. Cuando quieres estar siempre cerca de él y que cuando es feliz, te hace feliz a ti—fue tan cursi que Alfons quiso llorar. ¿Acaso no había una forma mejor para explicarlo?

Pero Edward, después de todo, se lo estaba tomando en serio. Había fruncido el ceño, y parecía darle a este problema la misma energía e intensidad que le hubiera dado a una complicada ecuación matemática.

—Sí—dijo finalmente—. Supongo que estoy enamorado de alguien, entonces.

Alfons se sintió demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, y su mente sólo quería arrastrarse a un agujero y morir.

—¿De veras?

Edward asintió con decisión

—Estoy enamorado de mi hermano.

El alemán se detuvo por completo, sorprendió por su respuesta. _¿Su hermano?_ ¿Y Edward podía estar allí, en medio de la acera y admitirlo sin más?

Edward le miró confundido.

—Tú ...tú...—Alfons balbuceó. ¡Y pensar que él creía que su deseo por Edward era algo retorcido! ¿Qué clase de persona puede _desear _a su propio hermano?

—¿Qué?—le preguntó Edward sin comprender—.Tú preguntaste…

Alfons le agarró por los hombros y le exigió en un ronco susurro -estaba demasiado turbado cómo para ser discreto-:

—¡¿Quieres tener _sexo_ con tu hermano?!

—¡¿Qué?!—Edward le fulminó con la mirada—¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre sexo? _Eso_ es repugnante.

—¡Pero tú has dicho que estas enamorado de él!

—¡Tú fuiste el que definió "amor" y no dijo nada sobre el sexo!—Edward apartó la mano que Alfons tenía en su hombro bruscamente.

—Pensé que era obvio—protestó Alfons. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba siendo el culpable de todo?

—Es cómo definir un caballo como una cosa marrón con cuatro patas, y no mencionar que es un mamífero. ¡Para obvio mí trasero! ¡Si vas a definir algo, hazlo bien!

La mayor parte del tiempo, Alfons adoraba la mente analítica de Edward. En ese momento, la odiaba.

—Vale, ignora eso. Redefinámoslo cómo "alguien que quieres y con quién te quieres acostar". ¿Feliz?

—Mí _hermano_…—Edward no había terminado de sentirse asqueado—…eso simplemente estaría _mal_—abruptamente, se volvió hacia Alfons Alfons—. ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? Primero la cosa esta del demonio…

Ahora fue el turno de Alfons para ruborizarse, y que su cara se volviera escarlata. Él no quería recordar _eso_.

Percibiendo su ventaja, Edward lo miró de forma socarrona.

—Hey, Alfons...

Cuando el alemán se volvió hacia él, Edward sacó la lengua bruscamente y usó sus dedos para imitar los cuernos de un demonio.

—¡No!—Alfons casi le gritó—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Y ven aquí!

* * *

Quizá esa noche no tendría pesadillas extrañas, pensó Alfons adormilado. Fue justo cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, que su puerta se abrió lentamente. No estaba muy seguro de si todo eso era un sueño o no, pero Alfons esperaba que no lo fuera, porque si no en cualquier momento algo saltaría sobre él y trataría de arrancarle los ojos.

—¿Alfons?—Edward susurró desde la puerta—¿Estás durmiendo?

—Sí—murmuró—Vete.

Edward, siendo la terca molestia que tendía a ser, se tomó eso como una invitación para entrar en la habitación.

—¿Y tú?—le preguntó Edward.

—¿Eh?—¿Acaso esa noche estaba excepcionalmente denso, o Edward acababa de pronunciar una de sus típicas incongruencias sin sentido?

—Alfons, despiértate un minuto—Claro, no tenía ningún problema en despertarse. Era difícil hacer cualquier otra cosa con Edward sacudiéndolo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—finalmente gimió Alfons, rodando en la cama para mirar a su amigo. Aunque en ese momento, no se sentía demasiado simpático. Tenía sueño, joder, y quería dormir.

—¿Estás enamorado de alguien?—le preguntó Edward con paciencia.

Le llevó a Alfons un momento darse cuenta de la pregunta.

—¡¿Me despertaste para _eso_?!—finalmente espetó.

—Sólo preguntaba—se defendió Edward—, y además, tú preguntaste primero.

—Bueno, tú nunca respondiste, así que estamos en paz. Vete ya.

—¡Quiero saberlo!

Alfons rodó de nuevo e intentó cubrirse la cabeza con una almohada.

—¿Qué te hace asumir que estoy enamorado, de todas formas?

—¿Qué otra razón habría para mencionar el tema?—Edward intentó quitarle la almohada—Oh, vamos. Tú _estás_ enamorado de alguien, ¿no?

—¡Gah! ¡Vale, estoy enamorado!—Alfons lanzó la almohada hacia la cabeza de Edward—¿Eres feliz ahora? ¿Puedo dormir ya?

Edward le miraba con curiosidad, ignorando la almohada que descansaba en el suelo junto a su pie.

—¿Ella también te quiere?

Ella. Realmente, no tenía ganas de mirarlo a la cara. Alfons miró lejos, notando dolor en la cabeza palpitándole en las sienes. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Acaso sentía algo más que deseo? ¿Alguna vez Edward también le desearía a él?

—No lo sé—dijo finalmente de forma triste.

Probablemente nunca lo sabría.

—…¿qué estás haciendo?—musitó cuando en vez de abandonar la habitación, Edward se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Hazme sitio—le ordenó Edward—, voy a dormir aquí.

Eso despertó a Alfons de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Mi habitación está al otro lado del pasillo, y tengo sueño. Además, ¿Cuál es el problema? Los dos somos chicos. Y tu cama es más grande que la mía, así que cabremos bien.

—¡No!—protestó Alfons, muy cerca del pánico. Dormir con Edward en la misma cama era demasiada tentación a soportar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú…probablemente me patearás con tu prótesis o algo—balbuceó sin convicción, y al minuto siguiente deseó no haber dicho eso.

—Oh—la cara de Edward se entristeció y retrocedió sin decir palabra.

—¡No, espera, no quise decir eso!—Alfons se levantó para perseguir a Edward. Agarró su manga, para detenerle temporalmente.

—Ahora me doy cuenta—había una nota realmente desagradable en la voz de Edward—Obviamente, la idea de estar cerca de un lisiado te enferma. Así que mejor me voy.

Todo lo que Alfons podía ver era la coronilla de Edward. El pequeño hombre estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente para eludir su mirada.

—¡No quise decir eso!

Edward no dijo nada, pero se desasió de la mano de Alfons. Negándose a rendirse, Alfons se pegó a él, envolviendo ambos brazos a su alrededor.

Después de varios minutos de retorcerse, Edward finalmente se detuvo y alzó la vista mirando al alemán.

—Yo podría lanzarte fácilmente, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé—Alfons jadeaba en sus intentos para mantener su dominio sobre Edward. Sus pulmones ya sentían punzadas, y en verdad esperaba no empezar a toser—. Ahora mismo estoy rezando para que no lo hagas, pues no suena muy agradable.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, allí en el centro de la habitación, y luego Edward volvió a hablar.

—¿Vamos a estar así toda la noche?

—En realidad, estoy disfru…—Alfons cortó la frase rápidamente. Mierda. Bien, para él era agradable estar en el centro de la habitación abrazando a Edward. Pero sólo para él. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que Edward no se sentía del mismo modo? Por no decir, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido como para haber dicho algo al respecto?

—Simplemente vámonos a dormir.

Edward torció la cabeza para mirar a Alfons. Durante un buen rato, Alfons se encontró siendo analizado y juzgado, hasta que con un suspiro suave, Edward miró hacia otro lado.

—Bien—dijo, y se dejó guiar de nuevo hacia la cama.

Después de varios minutos dando vueltas por la cama y tirando de las sabanas, encontraron una posición cómoda para dormir.

* * *

Cuando Alfons se despertó a la mañana siguiente, incómodamente magullado por las prótesis, con el pelo de Edward metido en la boca y sin suficiente espacio en la cama, se sorprendió por lo afortunado que se sentía. Y rezó al cielo por poder despertarse todos los días así. La única decepción fue que hubiera sido bueno equivocarse respecto a lo de las patadas.

* * *

_**N/T:** Sigo sin reviews...vamos gente, anímaos D:_


	3. Nocumpleaños

_**N/A:** Finalmente, esta historia empieza a coger ritmo. Shichahn, mi maravillosa beta, ha encontrado tiempo para trabajar en ella, y yo estoy esperando a que empiece la escuela, así que finalmente puedo gastar tiempo escribiendo esto. _

_El Rating para este capítulo es bajo, tampoco hay gran cosa que advertir, creo, pero esto irá cambiando en los próximos caps. Los capítulos no tienen una longitud determinada, este es más corto que la mayoría._

_Título robado a Lewis Carrol._

_¡Gracias a todos los que me comentaron! Sois un estímulo maravilloso._

* * *

No-cumpleaños_  
_

* * *

Cuando Edward se ofreció para ir a comprar, Alfons sospechó inmediatamente, considerando que Edward_ odiaba_ comprar.

Cada vez que Alfons sugería enfáticamente que sería agradable, para variar, que alguien más fuera a comprar la comida, Edward se las arreglaba para esconderse en su madriguera y no salir. Hasta el momento, Edward había hecho tal repertorio de payasadas, que hasta un escolar se habría avergonzado. Se las arregló para estar en casa a última hora, cuando cerraban las tiendas, y padeció una gran variedad de enfermedades, desde dolores de cabeza hasta enfermedades de las que Alfons nunca había oído hablar. Fingía dormir, y luego inventaba toda clase de excusas para escabullirse.

Alfons trató de que eso no fuera un problema para Edward. Sólo le hizo falta mirar una vez para ver a su amigo luchando por cargar las bolsas mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre su prótesis, para convencerse de que no iba a comprar sólo por pereza.

Si Alfons llegaba a tiempo, podía persuadir a Edward de que se dejara ayudar, así que asumió que Edward le estaba preguntando si podía ir cuando se ofreció para ir a hacer las compras.

—Déjame terminar con esto y podremos irnos—dijo Alfons ausente, añadiendo los toques finales a una carta.

—Estás ocupado—dijo Edward—, puedo ir yo sólo.

Alfons por poco deja caer la pluma, sorprendido.

—¿Qué? Pero si tú nunca…

—Bueno, pues hoy quiero ir.

—Pero…—él protestó, esperando que la cara de Edward mostrara algo de lo que estaba pensando—¿No será difícil para ti con tu pierna…?

Era definitivamente lo peor que podía decir. Edward frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

—Si estás diciendo que solo porque soy un lisiado, soy incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como…

—¡No!—Alfons le interrumpió rápidamente—. Sólo quería decir…

—¡Al menos _yo_ no me agoto tras haber caminado solo un kilómetro!—gruñó Edward, y salió dando un portazo.

—¡Cállate!—le gritó Alfons, y se quedó mirando sus papeles de forma taciturna. Últimamente, parecía que lo único que hacían era pelear el uno con el otro. Casi nada de lo que Alfons decía era intencionadamente dañino, pero Edward se lo tomaba mal, y respondía de forma dolorosa. Después de que Alfons le dijera a Edward que creía en él, casi nunca habían peleado.

En verdad, pensó Alfons repentinamente, nunca habían _hablado_. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ahora, Edward le hablaba, le escuchaba, hasta le miraba, aunque no tanto cómo habría querido. Quizá aún había esperanza.

Alfons reprimió la tos, y volvió a su escritura, decididamente más optimista.

* * *

Edward llegó cojeando dos horas después, cargado de bolsas, y Alfons corrió a ayudarlo. Por un momento, le preocupó que Edward siguiera enfadado por lo de antes, pero su amigo parecía haberlo olvidado todo.

En el momento que consiguieron dejar las bolsas en el suelo, Edward empezó a rebuscar en una de ellas, hasta sacar un paquete rectangular con papel de regalo grapado.

Se lo tendió a Alfons, quién lo inspeccionó curioso. Por el tamaño, podía ser un libro.

—Lo vi, y pensé en ti—dijo Edward con aspereza—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Alfons abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces. No podía evitar sentir la cálida sensación que lo recorría por dentro. _¡Edward le había comprado un regalo! _Pero…

—¿Sabes que mi cumpleaños fue hace cuatro meses y medio?

—Detalles—Edward agitó su mano con desdén.

Sorprendentemente excitado, Alfons arrancó el papel. No importaba si era el libro más aburrido del universo. El hecho, era que Edward había pensado en _él_, y se lo había comprado y…

Alfons se quedó mirando el libro, sintiendo todo tipo de emociones. Vergüenza, furia, decepción, diversión, todos los sentimientos reclamaban su atención, y Alfons no tenía muy claro cómo reaccionar así que simplemente siguió mirando el libro en silencio.

—Pensé que era algo gracioso—dijo Edward dudoso, marchitándose ligeramente. Alfons hizo un esfuerzo para poder hablar.

—Me has comprado un libro sobre exorcismo—dijo finalmente con voz ronca.

—Sí, bueno—Edward suspiró—, cómo dije antes, pensé que sería…

—Tú, _idiota_—Alfons se las arregló para sacar una sonrisa de quién sabe dónde. El pequeño traidor de su cerebro, se aprovechó de ese momento_. ¡Se preocupa por ti! Mira, está bromeando contigo. El nunca había bromeado antes contigo así, ¿no?_

Tal vez se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero de pronto, Alfons se sintió mucho más cerca de Edward. Tanto es así, que agarró un cojín del sofá y procedió a atacar a Edward con él.

—¡Ack!—Edward lo esquivó, pero se echó a reír.

—¡Te enseñaré exorcismo!—le amenazó Alfons, y abrió el libro por una página al azar—_Ut enim ad…—_su voz se apagó por un momento, tratando de entender las palabras mientras Edward seguía riendo.

—Olvídalo—finalmente resopló, y apuntó a Edward con el libro—. ¡Te ordeno que vayas a guardar los comestibles!

Edward le sonrió, y de repente, al verlo de pie, con los ojos animados y con el rostro enrojecido, el pelo alborotado y la ropa arrugada fue demasiado para Alfons. Su mente evocó la necesidad de _sentirlo dentro_ de él, y miró hacia otro lado, preocupado por el sentimiento. No era justo, pensó malhumorado. Finalmente Edward se abría a él, pero él estaba demasiado preocupado sobre sus deseos innaturales como para poder aprovechar la amistad que se le ofrecía.

Le dio vueltas al libro que tenía en las manos y sonrió ligeramente. Sin embargo, Edward le había comprado un regalo y eso despertaba toda clase de sentimientos tontos y cálidos en su interior. No tenía muchas esperanzas, pero quizá…

Suspirando, deslizó sus dedos sobre el lomo del libro, sin percatarse de que Edward le miraba fijamente desde la cocina.

* * *

_**N/T:** Beteado por mi amiga Kas (Que tiene cuenta aquí en fanfiction como Kassey), y a partir de ahora ella me ayudará a traducir :3. Y gracias por el review, en serio, anima mucho :3_


	4. Funciones motoras

**N/T:** ¡Hola gente! Siento mucho haber estado tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar, pero entre el instituto y unas cosas y otras...pero que conste que no me he olvidado de este fic, eh. Voy a paso lento, pero seguro, y algún día alcanzaré a Tramontana xD. ¡Recordad, los reviews me hacen feliz!

_**N/A:**__ Pues…lo sé, está sin betear. El problema es ese, a diferencia de muchos ahora, tengo un montón de tiempo libre. Y Empiezo la universidad en menos de un mes, así que realmente quiero darle impulso a esta historia (Quiero decir, tiene una trama. ¡Prometo que la trama viene!) y sé que una vez empiece la universidad, no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, a decir verdad, no quiero que esta historia se quede mal colgada. Así que simplemente voy a publicar este cap y esperar que no esté muy mal sólo por no estar beteado._

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron review! Esos reviews son los que me alegran el día y me dan ganas de continuar._

* * *

Funciones motoras

* * *

—Edward, ¿puedes pasarme ese libro a tu izquierda?—pidió Alfons ausente, mientras estudiaba unos cálculos. Edward murmuró unos sonidos indescriptibles, y le entregó el libro. Frunciendo el ceño, Alfons repitió—. Dije el libro a tu _izquierda_. Edward, ese estaba a tu derecha.

—¿Eh?—Edward le miró—. Izquierda…—avergonzado, se quedó observando sus manos por un momento y luego le pasó a Alfons el libro correcto—. Lo siento.

No era la primera vez que Edward se confundía con las direcciones. Casi parecía que cuando no estaba concentrado, era fácil que se equivocara. Alfons había escuchado sobre gente que nacía con problemas en el cerebro, cosa que causaba confusiones con las letras y las direcciones, pero de alguna forma, Edward no parecía tener ese problema.

_A menos qué…_un nuevo pensamiento asaltó su mente.

—Edward, ¿crees que la razón por la que te confundes entre derecha e izquierda, es porque estás "volteado"?

Como solía pasar cuando estaba concentrado leyendo, Edward se tomó un momento para darse cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Qué?

Pacientemente, Alfons repitió la pregunta.

En respuesta, Edward resopló.

—Pues claro que es por eso. ¿Esa era tu gran epifanía?

Aparentemente, renunciando a acabar el libro hoy, Edward lo cerró y se lo enseñó a Alfons.

—La mayoría del tiempo, no siento como si algo de esto fuera diferente. Esto— hizo un gesto con su mano derecha—, es como mi mano izquierda.

Preguntándose cómo una mano derecha podía moverse como la izquierda, Alfons contempló sus propias palmas. Francamente, no podía imaginarlo.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Siento que mi existencia insulte tu sensibilidad,—Edward se sintió molesto.—Esto es una teoría física altamente avanzada. No tiene sentido negar lo que ya sabemos que es verdad; trata con ello.

Era verdad, pero eran conceptos difíciles de tragar.

—¿Puedo ver tu mano un momento? — Con un suspiro de sufrimiento, Edward le tendió la mano y le permitió a Alfons contemplarla. Había algo de Edward que nunca había entendido bien. A pesar del gruñido de Edward, él solía seguirle la corriente a cualquier capricho tonto que a Alfons se le ocurriese a cada momento, y no sabía por qué Edward se lo consentía.

Por supuesto, pensó mientras paseaba sus dedos por las líneas de la palma de la mano de Edward, que todo empezó cuando Alfons empezó a creerle. Pero con una tan pequeña—y al mismo tiempo, enorme—admisión, Alfons había todas cruzado las barreras espinosas de Edward.

La mano era normal, Alfons se vio obligado a concluir. Si no hubiera llegado a saber que Edward la consideraba ser su derecha, y no su mano izquierda, el nunca habría encontrado nada extraño en ella. Es cierto que era una buena mano; los dedos no eran largos, pero eran atractivos, y su rugosidad y callosidades le dieron una sensación de fuerza. Alfons curvó los dedos juntos en un puño. Totalmente diferente de sus propias manos suaves. Acababa de llegar a la parte en que su mente empezó a traicionarlo imaginando su mano en él. La tos de Edward lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Lo siento!—Alfons supo que se estaba sonrojando furiosamente, y se preguntó si Edward debía pensar en él. Tardíamente, le soltó la mano. —Parece totalmente normal. Para una mano derecha, quiero decir—trató de frenar su balbuceo. Si Edward supiese qué paisaje de fantasía había dado con este pequeño gesto, probablemente se habría horrorizado

¿…Y por qué Edward seguía mirándolo? ¿Sabía, de alguna manera, algo de sus pensamientos?

—Puedes volver a la lectura ya—Alfons tartamudeó nerviosamente. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás seguro? Tienes esa mirada que me dice que vas a estar molestándome sobre algo durante las próximas horas.

—¡No, en serio!—protestó Alfons, y entonces se contuvo. Un segundo, pensó, ya que estamos hablando del tema…—Edward, tu mundo, ¿es similar al nuestro?

Con una ligera mirada de "¿ves? Te lo dije", Edward respondió.

—¿No te he dicho ya que sí?

—Quiero decir… ¿tenéis manzanas en vuestro mundo?—por alguna razón, eso le preocupaba.

—Claro…y naranjas, y sandías y todas esas cosas.— En cualquier momento, Edward empezaría a reírse de él, pero Alfons estaba demasiado centrado en la pregunta que realmente le importaba.

—¿La gente se casa allí?

—¿De qué otra forma podrían formarse las familias?

Hubiera sido agradable que Edward moderada el tono, pensó. Las preguntas no eran _tan_ estúpidas. ¡No sabía nada sobre ese otro mundo y en que se podía diferenciar del nuestro!

Edward rodó los ojos y añadió en tono conspiratorio:

—Y Alfons, ¿sabías que el cielo es _azul_?

—Cállate—¡no era _tan _estúpido! Se cruzó de brazos molesto y fulminó a Edward con la mirada—. ¿Qué hay de la religión? ¿Tenéis catolicismo en vuestro mundo?

En ese punto Edward dudo, mirando a Alfons un poco incómodo.

—Bueno…no somos tan religiosos cómo la gente de aquí. Quizá otros país lo sean más, pero Amestris…quiero decir, ¡montones de personas cree en Dios!—rápidamente modificó—. Simplemente le llaman con nombres diferentes y hacen otros rituales y esas cosas. Algunas personas le llaman Ishbala.

Alfons encontró intrigante la incomodidad de Edward. Él nunca antes había tenido problemas para declarar su falta de fe, así que, ¿Por qué se mostraba tan evasivo?

—¿Qué hay de las leyes religiosas? Como un día de descanso, o tener que dar caridad, o…—Alfons trató de mantener su voz indiferente—…¿las relaciones sexuales entre hombres?

Edward desvió la vista, dándole a Alfons una vista maravillosa de su perfil. ¿Qué había ese sonrojo? Alfons apenas podía respirar por la velocidad a la que iba su corazón. ¿Edward se habría dado cuenta? ¿Acaso había sido tan transparente?

—Hay un día de descanso, y la mayoría de personas intentando ayudar a los pobres, aunque ha habido toda clase de problemas con eso, porque el gobierno es llevado por los militares. A menudo, son los propios militares los que causan problemas.—Edward le miró avergonzado, y por un momento, Alfons creyó que no iba a responder.

—Sobre…eso…del sexo…—Edward se calló, y finalmente lo dejo ir—. Mira, no creo que debamos hablar sobre ello. Es un tabú, aquí, ¿no?

Alfons se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward, con su mente temporalmente apagada. ¿Acababa de ver a Edward tratando de ser _diplomático_?

Y si era así, ¿podía Edward haber elegido un momento peor para ello? ¿Por qué no podía callarse como un muerto en algún otro momento, cuando en realidad podría marcar la diferencia, como cuando se peleaba con sus compañeros de equipo, o cuando se emborrachaba?

Al parecer, suponiendo que la conversación había terminado, Edward se sumergió en su libro una vez más, dejando a Alfons aún más frustrado de lo que había estado antes.

Bien, arriesgarse así había sido estúpido, y temerario, y probablemente malo e inmoral, además de que aquello lo mandaría al infierno, con el tiempo. Si tuviera algún sentido después de todo, no presionaría más, y no lo tentaría con el pecado.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de analizar las palabras de Edward y llegando a la tentativa conclusión de que no debía ser un gran problema, porque de lo contrario, ¿por qué Edward diría que era un tabú aquí, y no mencionaría nada de allí?

* * *

_¿Opiones, críticas? :3_


	5. Enganchados

**N/T:** Buf, siento muchísimo por la tardanza. Sé que hace un montón desde el último cap, pero este era considerablemente más largo que los demás y en fin, me he tardado bastante D: Lo más probable es que veais errores e incoherencias, pues no lo he beteado pero espero que lo disfruteis igual. ¡Con este cap, la historia coje ritmo! Y tenemos un pocod e Angsty!Ed/Hei que al parecer es lo que más le pega a esta parejita. Una vez más, miles de gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron (:

_**N/A: **Me disculpo por la demora. He pasado unos días horrorosos intentando betear esta historia. Oh, como echo de menos los días en los que Seventh Daughter estaba disponible para ver cualquier cosa…ahora todo el mundo está en la Universidad y esas cosas, y ocupados. Como sea, sólo quiero terminar esta historia antes de empezar yo las clases, en un mes. Me disculpo por si hay algún error, hice lo mejor que pude corrigiéndolo. Y espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, con el, cambio un poco el ritmo. ¡Aunque es bien largo! Woot!_  
_y... también quería decir que parezco estar algo senil y olvidadiza sobre ese botón de "contestar al review" –me había acostumbrado a no tenerlo–, así que...gracias a todos los que comentan y leen. Me dais el coraje necesario para continuar._

_**Disclaimer:** _Nada me pertenece. Ni FMA, ni el fic. Yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

Enganchados

* * *

La verdad es que Alfons no se había preocupado mucho en pensar hasta dónde lo llevarían sus retorcidos deseos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era permanecer alejado de ciertos sitios, como esos bares de los suburbios dónde con facilidad podría encontrar hombres que probablemente compartían sus deseos. Quizá su madre ya no estuviese viva, pero el pensamiento de la cara que pondría, si supiese la clase de establecimientos que su hijo frecuentaba lo ponía nervioso.

Además, el sabía que su tiempo se agotaba. ¿Que sentido tenía destrozar su reputación —y con esas ideas venían otras de infierno y azufre— cuando le quedaban a lo sumo, uno dos años más de vida? De todas formas, no había posibilidad alguna de que lograra una relación; sólo un idiota se acercaría a un tísico.

Así que Alfons se confortaba, sabiendo que la gente lo asociaría siempre con las personas que nunca creerían capaces de hacer las cosas que él consideraba en su cabeza, y que esperaba que siguieran en secreto.

Algunos días, cuando se sentía especialmente cínico, se preguntaba a si mismo si esa enfermedad que tenía, no sería alguna especie de regalo caído del cielo. Probablemente estaría muerto antes de que tuviese tiempo de explorar sus "opciones".

Alfons pensó que estaba seguro, así que cuando Edward se mudó con él, no tomó demasiadas precauciones. Después de todo, al principio no parecía ser muy de su agrado, y, ¿qué más daba si Edward era una de las personas más espléndidas que nunca había visto?

Incluso ahora, teniendo en cuenta lo cercanos que se estaban volviendo, Alfons no oía ninguna campana de aviso, que le dijera que debía alejarse. Tampoco es que Edward estuviera interesado. Y aunque Alfons a veces hacía pequeños gestos que dejaba entrever, lo mucho que le gustaba estar cerca de Edward, no le hacía daño a nadie. No estaba haciendo nada malo.

Había comenzado como un juego para él, tratando de ver si lograba que Edward se diera cuenta. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero estaba demasiado fascinado como para que le importase. Edward venía de otro _mundo_, y eso significaba que estaba seguro. Y si aquello no importaba mucho en el mundo de Edward...bueno, le abría una puerta llena de posibilidades que Alfons nunca había considerado.

Pero Edward no se daba cuenta. No importaba cuantas veces Alfons intentara introducir el tema en la conversación, o cuantas veces tocara su ropa, o dejara ir sus dedos un poco más allá. Ni siquiera cuando, acurrucados en el sofá, fingía dormirse apoyado en su hombro.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿tanto le costaba a Edward prestar atención? Nadie podía ser _tan_ denso, simplemente no era posible. Si Edward hubiera rechazado sus intentos de acercarse de alguna manera, ni que fuera violenta, se habría sentido feliz por el echo de que se había percatado de lo mucho que le importaba.

Alfons no se percató de que sus barreras y muros se derrumbaban uno tras otro, y al final sólo quedaba el simple de echo de que _quería _a Edward_._

Le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que había estado enfocando las cosas mal. Había pensado en las respuestas que Edward le daba a sus reacciones, y había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba usando el acercamiento equivocado. Realmente, tendría que haber sido obvio que para Edward, que se saltaba comidas y horas de sueño cuando se olvidaba, el argumento de "mi cuerpo quiere follarse al tuyo" no le serviría de nada. En apariencia, Edward no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Sobre las emociones...esa era una historia diferente. Durante el tiempo que había vivido con Edward, se había dado cuenta de que, en su estado normal, era una mezcla de furia, contradicción y volatilidad. El problema era que confrontar esas emociones siempre ponía nervioso a Alfons. Ellas no tenían lógica. No seguían ninguna fórmula o patrón. Nunca eran lógicas.

Una pequeña, tonta parte de Alfons había esperado esperanzado, que como Edward no era una chica, no tendría que lidiar con esa clase de "sentimientos", pero se había equivocado totalmente.

La pregunta importante era: ¿Estaba Alfons dispuesto a humillarse a si mismo enfrente a su compañero de piso, haciendo el esfuerzo emocional necesario para que Edward lo _notase_?

_Es una mala idea, _dijo la parte razonable de su cerebro. Incluso si lograba convencer a Edward, ¿a dónde les llevaría aquello? Alfons decidió firmemente ignorar ese pensamiento. No importaba. Pensó en la vieja definición de amor que le había dicho. ¿Se preocupaba por Edward? ¿Le quería ver feliz?

Dios sabe que las respuestas a esas preguntas son demasiado obvias.

¿Quería quedarse con Edward para siempre? Afortunadamente, su actual definición del "amor" no decía nada sobre eso.

–Edward, ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre nuestra definición del amor? –el corazón de Alfons latía en sus oídos, pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que dejarlo ir.

Las indirectas no funcionaban. Cada vez que inentaba decirle de forma "_natural_" lo que quería, Edward encontraba alguna forma de esquivar el tema. Las insinuaciones revotaban contra su cabeza, pues aparentemente, Edward no tenía concepto alguno de lo que quera el lenguaje corporal. Y desde que Edward acostumbraba a estar siempre borracho, Alfons supo que tendría que ser el que empezara a hablar.

–¿Hmm? –Edward alzó la vista de su crucigrama (Era uno inglés, que encontraba particularmente dificil), aunque sentía una cierta tensión en el ambiente.

–Bueno, yo... –_joder, _¿como podía ser tan dificil decir unas pocas palabras?– T-te amo. –mortificado por él temblor de su voz y la situación en sí, Alfons bajó la vista y estudió el suelo.

Edward se quedó sentado en silencio durante unos momentos.

–¿Eso incluye el sexo? –finalmente preguntó con voz extrañamente indiferente.

Alfons se estremeció, cerrando los ojos por reflejo. Por una vez, sólo por una vez, ¿no podía Edward darse cuenta por si mismo?

–Sí. –susurró.

–Deberías olvidarte de ello –Edward sonó casi aburrido, y bajó la vista de nuevo hacia su crucigrama.

–¿Qué? –Alfons sintió que su corazón se estremecía y su cerebro dejaba de funcionar.

–Si hablas en serio, –dijo Edward tranquilamente–, te recomiendo que te olvides de ese sentimiento.

–¡No puedo! –Alfons trató de mantener el tono de su voz. Sus sentimientos eran algo que podía controlar, al igual que el deseo que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía tanto– ¿Y... porqué no? ¡Dijiste que no era un gran problema en tu mundo! –bueno, Edward lo había dicho de forma implícita, pero contaba igual.

Edward le miró otra vez y la lástima que destelleaba en sus ojos le revolvió el estómago.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho, aquí si es un gran problema. –Edward insistió, y él no supo si a Edward de verdad le era indiferente la situación o sólo estaba fingiendo–. Créeme, esto no puede terminar bien. Sólo acabaría haciendote daño.

Qué típico de Edward intentar posponer un problema que _tenían_ que solucionar, evadiendo la cuestión principal.

–Me has echo daño de todas formas. –dijo Alfons sin rodeo alguno, y se sintio satisfecho de ver un pequeño rasguño en la armadura de indiferencia de Edward–. Dime la verdad. ¿Es porque soy un hombre? –Si esa era la respuesta, ya no había esperanza alguna. Pero a él le había parecido ver a Edward atraído también hacia los hombres.

Edward permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato, y Alfons comenzó a preocuparse. Edward no le mentiría, ¿no? Siempre tendía a ser honesto hasta doler.

–No, –dijo Edward con fuerza– No es porque eres un hombre. Es por...como luces.

Las palabras resonaron de forma extraña en los oídos de Alfons y se dejó caer en la silla. Rechazado. Ni siquiera porque era un hombre, si no porque a Edward no le gustaba su aspecto... Alfons sintió como una náusea revolverse en su estómago. No era _justo_.

Alguna cosa tenía que verse en su cara, porque pudo oír a Edward murmurar incómodo, "No es que no seas...mono o algo...".

Lo cual, sólo ponía la situación_ peor_.

–Entonces, ¿no hay esperanza? –preguntó con cansancio. Había estado tan _seguro _– Edward continuaba dándole esas miradas, observandolo de forma contemplativa – y estúpidamente había asumido que Edward se sentía atraído por él.

Edward dudó por un instante, haciendo que el corazón de Alfons palpitara con esperanza, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza.

¡Oh, Dios, entonces deseó no haber dicho nada! Con toda probabilidad, esa conversación había destrozado su amistad con Edward. La idea de volver a esos cómodos silencios en el apartamenteo era casi impensable. Así que por qué, ¿_por qué _Edward siempre le miraba así, tal y como le estaba mirando en ese instante, como si fuera alguien _especial _para él?

Él había visto esta mirada antes, se dio cuenta Alfons. Era una mirada similiar a la que le daba Edward cuando veía al Oficial Hughes, o Gracia...Y ellos lucían como gente de...

–Es porque soy como alguien de tu mundo. –dijo Alfons quietamente. Edward se sacudió, asintiendo con la cabeza reflexivamente y una pequeña pizca de pánico cruzó su rostro.

–¿A quién me parezco? –Él medio espera que Edward se negara a ersponder. Por la mirada de Edward instantes atrás, Alfons comprendió de repente que él real, realmente no quería saberlo, quería negar la conclusión a la que su mente estaba llegando, basandonse en todas esas pistas que Edward le había dejado con el tiempo.

–No es...tu hermano. –se encontró a si mismo diciendolo, incluso encontra de su voluntad.

Edward negó con la cabeza de nuevo, pero la mirada en su rostro era suficiente para decirle a Alfons que tenía razón.

Durante todo ese tiempo se había sentido orgulloso de poder romper el cascarón de Edward, de poder acercarse más al hombre, e incluso había esperado que Edward también se preocupara por él.

¡Pero eso...!

–Tú, _bastardo –_dijo Alfons impotente_–, _después de todo, debo entender que no soy nada salvo un sustituto, ¿no?

–No es...–Edward empezó, pero Alfons se levantó y le miró, y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta quedando en nada.

La humillación ardía en su interior, y abruptamente agarró a Edward por el cuello de su camisa.

–¿Cuantas veces me has mirado y pretendido que era tu hermano? –gritó furioso.

Edward se encogió, escondiendo su rostro tras el flequillo, haciendo que Alfons sólo se sintiera más enfadado.

–Eres un _enfermo_. –resopló, empujando a Edward con disgusto. Este no hizo movimiento alguno para resistirse y trastabilló, casi cayendo.

Alfons apretó los puños, respirando con dificultad. De alguna forma, ese conocimiento hacía que se sintiera reducido e irreal.

Todo el mundo piensa que es único, pero_ saber_ que ahí fuera había otro _él_, y que Edward conocía a ambos, y los podía comparar, era demasiado.

Lo peor de todo, era que como Edward le había hablado de su hermano pequeño, como lo había idealizado, haciendo saber a Alfons quién perdía en la comparación. ¡No era justo perder su individualidad por alguien a quién ni siquiera conmocía!

–¡No soy tu hermano –masculló Alfons– Soy mi propia persona.

–Lo sé. –dijo Edward con tranquilidad.

Alfons le fulminó con una mirada de disgusto. "No, no creo que lo sepas". Y se dió la vuelta, saliendo con un portazo.

Sintiendose traicionado, Alfons decidió, caminar un rato más, enfadado. Así era como se sentía en ese instante. El parque parecía ser un sitio perfecto para quedarse – no había mucha gente al rededor, y abundaban las piedras mohosas donde podía sentarse y en general, sentir pena de si mismo. Bajo los árboles estaba algo tenebroso, pues el sol apenas pasaba a traves de las hojas, y Alfons decidió que esa atmosfera ligeramente oscura le iba perfectamente, aún ignorando el agua residual que se colaba lentamente dentro de sus pantalones.

Durante todo ese tiempo, había creído que Edward era...bueno, alguien en quién podía confiar. Edward no había sido su primer compañero de piso, pero había sido el primero con el que Alfons se había sentido tan cercano.

Incluso...incluso cuando no creía a Edward, y el hombre parloteaba sobre estas locas historias una y otra vez, Alfons había_ intentado_ dar lo mejor de sí. Le había escuchado, ¿no? Cualquier otro habría metido a Edward en un sanatorio.

Saber que la única razón por la que una amistad había nacido entre ellos era porque su rostro lucía igual que el de el hermano de Edward..., Alfons se sintió celoso de repente. ¿Quién era ese tal hermano, que merecía tal adoración por parte de Edward?

Alfons gimió. La ironía lo estaba matando; finalmente, encontraba un compañero de piso por el que se sentía atraído, que no había huído chillando al enterarse de las preferencias de Alfons –cuanto menos no había tenido que organizar una mudanza para huir de la ciudad–. Y para su suerte, esta persona venía de otro mundo, un universo paralelo, donde Alfons era el vivo releflejo de su hermano. Tosió malhumoradamente, sintiendo el dolor atravesarle el pecho.

Y además, la tisis. Y todo esto_ tras_ haber perdido a su madre por una enfermedad y a su padre en la guerra. ¿Es que acaso nunca podría tener un respiro?

Bueno, suspiró, al menos Edward le había dicho la verdad. Eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿no?

Supuso que quizá importaría un poco para el Balance Cósmico, pero en verdad, no cambiaba su situación para nada. Por una vez, ¿por qué no había tomado el camino impulsivo? Si iba a aceptar ser rechazado por Edward, al menos tenía que ir, atacarle y besarle. Al menos sabría a que sabía Edward...

Abruptamente alcanzado por su decisión, Alfons se levantó. A Edward le importaba lo suficiente como para no mentir; eso tenía que contar en _algo_. Y si de todas formas Edward iba a odiarle eternamente, ¿qué más daba una ofensa más?

Ignorando el echo de que la parte trasera, y los bajos del pantalón se le habían empapado por completo, Alfons corrió hacia el edificio de Frau Gracia.

Ignoró la mirada curiosa que ella le dedicó cuando subía las escaleras escopetado, sólo cargando un "hola" a sus espaldas. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a que esos dos estuvieran entrando y saliendo de la casa discutiendo a todas horas.

Alfons corrió dentro del apartamento, complacido de notar que Edward no se había ido a ningún sitio. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, pero saltó desconcertado cuando Alfons se abalanzó hacia él.

–¿Alfons? –preguntó incierto, mientras escaneaba su rostro.

–Cuanto menos, me debes esto.–dijo Alfons, alzando a Edward y sujetandolo contra la mesa. Los ojos de Edward parpadeaban de un lado a otro como un animal atrapado, pero no hubo resistencia alguna cuando Alfons le agarró por la nuca y presió sus bocas juntas.

Alfons había besado a alguans personas a lo largo de su vida, pero ese beso fue uno que jamás iba a olvidar. Incluso si no llegaban a tener nada más, eso le valdría como material para soñar al menos durantes un _mes_.

Al principio, Edward apenas respondía, permitiendo pasivamente que Alfons mordisqueara sus labios. Alfons estaba llegando a la parte en la que sentía como algún tipo de extraño violador, y empezó a preguntarse como podría disculparse por _eso_. Ser impulsivo sonaba muy bien en su cabeza, pero era un tanto diferente en la vida real. Lo mejor sería alejarse lentamente y quizás dejar el país por unos meses.

Se quedó completamente sorprendido cuando Edward empezó lentamente a no dejarle romper el contacto, y a responder al beso. Alfons se encontró a si mismo anclado por el puño de Edward que se aferraba a su camisa, y por el sonido de su corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensó que se iba a prender espontaneamente. Y se sintíó_ realmente_ bien cuando Edward introdujo su lengua en la mezcla.

Finalmente Alfons se alejó y miró a Edward con cierta satisfacción, lamiendo sus labios inconscientemente. Edward en cambio, no lucía ni de lejos tan feliz. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con aire ausente, limpiandose la boca con el dorso de la mano, pero Alfons se negó a dejarse derrotar por eso. Después de todo, Edward había respondido al beso, y eso era prueba suficiente.

–Ojalá hubieras esperado un poco más –dijo Edward tensamente.

–Tú me quieres –dijo Alfons, aún saboreando la victoria.

–Lo sé –dijo Edward tristemente, apartando la mirada.

–Entonces, ¿_por qué _dijiste que no podías soportar como luzco? –explotó Alfons furioso.

–¿Qué clase de persona soy si me siento atraído por alguien que luce exactamente igual que mi hermano pequeño? –la desesperación estaba en su voz.

El corazón de Alfons se hundió, olviando su rabia hacia Edward.

–Yo...no creo...–de repente, se sentía furioso consigo mismo. ¿Como podía haber dejado que las cosas terminaran tan mal? Había estado tan ocupado sintiendose traicionado, que ni siquiera había considerado el echo de que quizá también era dificil aguantar para Edward.

–Aún así, no soy tu hermano, –insistió– no es lo mismo. Soy una persona diferente.

–Lo sé –murmuró Edward, aún sin alzar la vista–. Pero luces como él.

En ese momento, Alfons hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa con tal de parecerse a otra persona. En verdad, lo que él quería era _ser_ cualquier otra persona, preferiblemente, alguien que no atentara con arruinar su única posibilidad de tener una relación. Aparte de eso, se habría sentido feliz si el piso se lo hubiera tragado en ese momento.

Edward finalmente le miró, en la agonía de la indecisión.

–No creo que estés enamorado de tu hermano –dijo Alfons, recordando su borracha conversación un mes atrás.

–Pero...¿y si...?

Alfons se derrumbó para volver a alzarse con determinación. Adiós a la autoestima; quería besar a Edward otra vez.

–Edward, ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá no hay ni la más mínima posibilidad de que quieras a tu _hermano_, y en verdad, a quién quieres es a _mí_?

Como siempre, cuando Alfons se humillaba a sí mismo, lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Edward.

Funcionó; Edward se acercó más y deslizó su protésis alrededor del cuello de Alfons, forzando su cabeza a bajar, para poder estar a la misma altura. Esta vez, Alfons saboreó el momento, guardando en su memoria los pequeños detalles: Como Edward se sotenía en sus talones tratando de alcanzarle, la forma en que el cuerpo de Edward se moldeaba al suyo cuando unían sus labios, los pequeños sonidos que Edward dejaba escapar mientras le besaba. E ignoraba firmemente los sonidos que él mismo hacía –eran demasiado embarazosos–.

Finalmente, se separaron, y Alfons estaba aliviado de saber que Edward estaba un poco más feliz.

–Quizá, –dijo Edward arrastrando sus dedos a lo largo del cuello de Alfons, haciendole temblar–, sólo...necesito más tiempo. ¿Vale?

Alfons asintió con aire atontado, pues su mente seguía atrapada unos instantes atrás. Con gentileza, Edward se deshizo de los brazos de Alfons, y se alejó lentamente en dirección al sofá.

Aún de pie y aturdido, Alfons se sintió sorprendido por la urgente necesidad que tenía de bailar por la habitación. ¡Había esperanza!

Y sin embargo, Alfons pensó con temor en la predicción que Edward había echo rato atrás, sobre que lo suyo no podría terminar bien..., con firmeza, desterró esa idea al fondo de su mente. No importaba, porque lo de ellos era plenamente temporal. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba tísico y Edward se iría algún día. Más les valía aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían.

* * *

_Y ahí teneis. La escena del beso siempre me ha parecido, "awwww :3" y después de esta, vienen muchas más xD. Yehey, ahora tengo ganas de seguir traduciendo xD._

_Coments are luf (:_


End file.
